The invention relates to fluorescent emitting materials, and more particularly to fluorescent emitting materials having narrow linewidth emission characteristics.
Fluorescent emitters capable of emitting narrow linewidth radiation have an emission profile that includes emission having a full width at half maximum (FWHM) of less than about 75 nm. Narrow linewidth, fluorescent emitters are sought after for applications in multi-color devices such as light emitting color displays, optical and spectral encoding of information, biotagging and multiplexing. Fluorescent emitters, such as fluorescent dyes, although very bright (quantum yields from 70-100%), typically have large (40-100 nm) linewidths, which limits their use.